Surprises
by Wr1
Summary: Rachel and Eddie have a daughter. (It would be a son but I don't think a boy would work for this fic!) Eddie's never met her or even knows about her. Everything from s3 e7 to s4 ep20 happened. I got bored over the weekend and this is what the product of the said bored ness was. Reddie.


**_Surprises_****_._**

**_Rachel and Eddie have a daughter. (It would be a son but I don't think a boy would work for this fic!) Eddie's never met her or even knows about her. Everything from s3 e7 to s4 ep20 happened. It's not very good. I got bored over the weekend and this is what the product of the said bored ness was._**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Chelsea sweetheart. Could you come here please?" Rachel called up the stairs to her fifteen years and three hundred and fifty eight day old daughter. Chelsea is sixteen in a week,a thought which frightens her mother dearly.

Chelsea and Rachel are extremely close. Who wouldn't be assuming you only grew up with your mother? They know each other well,more than any normal mother and daughter. They know when something was bothering them,if there was something wrong and what their emotions are like to certain situations. They know each other inside and out.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when her teenage daughter came bundling down the stairs. She is only a few inches shorter than her mother,but the same auburn as her,which frames her face perfectly and falls to just below her shoulders. Chelsea has the same soft eyes and cheeky smile as her dad though and the innocent look. Today she wore her skinny jeans,purple and white stripped top along with her purple vans.

"Yes mum?" Chelsea replied in her sweet,angelic voice. The same innocent smile that makes it appearance more often...

"Can you go and her some essentials from the shop down the road?" Rachel asked handing her a list and some money. Rachel really needs her out of the house. Chelsea silently agree knowing she has no choice and isn't wanting to cause any arguments.

As soon as Rachel was sure that Chelsea was out of the house she bounded up the stairs. Rachel stopped outside her daughters room. Taking a deep breath she went in. Sighing to herself she sat down on her daughters' bed,picking up the framed photo on the bedside table.

Rachel ran her fingers over the photograph as silent tears began to fall. The room had changed many a time,from being a white nursery,to a toddlers room filled with toys,to a more near child's room,to a messier pre-teens room and now a purple teenage room,that was scattered in clothes and make up. But the photo had always stayed. It was never taken from the room and never taken out of its frame. Countless questions had been asked by Chelsea's friends and each time her little girl would answer. There was one question Chels wouldn't answer. What's the story of her mother and father?And each time that question would be ask Chelsea would take her friends to her mother. It depended on who they were if Rachel would tell them the full story. They would sit in her mothers room,on the floor or the bed and Rachel would tell them. The story always had the same ending,the ending which Rachel couldn't stress enough,"it wasn't his fault."

Sixteen years it had been since she last saw his face. Sixteen years it had been since they told their first and last,"I love yous'." Sixteen years it had been since they broke up. Sixteen years it had been since she found out she was pregnant. And sixteen years it had been since she had given birth.

Sighing again as she looked at the photograph in her hands,she went to put it down when a piece of paper poking out of the back caught her eye. It had fallen behind the bedside table;obviously forgotten. It has been there a while. The paper is darkened slightly and dust covers its surfaces.

Silently she unfolds it and begins to read. Tears fall down her rosy cheeks along with some sad laughs. After finishing she folds the paper back up.

Going into her bedroom and sitting on her bed,she places the letter down. Rachel reaches into her bedside table,retrieving her letter she had written earlier on that day,she places it next to her daughters'. Rachel stands up and makes her way to her wardrobe,battling her way to the back of it,she finds what she's looking for. Rachel finished everything she wanders to,all by the time Chelsea returns home.


End file.
